The present invention pertains to supporting fluid transfer devices, e.g. funnels, small fluid containers e.g. quart bottles of motor oil, and drain pans for collecting residual fluids after the funnels have been used the drain pan has been emptied or fluids have been taken from the fluid containers.
During normal servicing of a motor vehicle an oil change is usually performed. The spent oil is drained from the crank case of the motor into a collecting pan and then is transferred from the collecting pan to a large receptacle for disposal or recycling of the spent oil.
After the service technician replaces the drain plug in the crank case fresh motor oil is introduced through the normal fill pipe using a funnel which may or may not have an extended spout. In most service shops the oil is provided in one quart containers, which are left inverted in the funnel for a period of time to attempt to drain any residual oil from the container into the is crank case.
As with most shops time is of the essence so that while the funnel is left to drain the majority of the oil into the crank case a very small amount of residual oil is left in the funnel that adheres to the sides of the funnel and will generally drip out of the funnel over a long period of time. Likewise, any residual oil adhering to the sides of the container will also take time to drain out of the container.
If the funnel is placed on a work bench or hung through a handle on a tool cabinet oil can eventually drip onto the work surface or onto the floor causing a potential workplace hazard.
A number of devices have been prepared to either support small fluid containers to transfer or drain residual fluids therefore. These are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,993, 4,789,017, 5,222,534, 5,385,180 and 5,607,004. A sample funnel holder is shown in U.S. Patent Des. No. 375,874.
Therefore, there is needed a means to collect residual oil from containers, drain pans, funnels and the like for safe disposal and to prevent unsafe conditions in the workplace.